A Secret Revealed
A Secret Revealed 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map seven of [[Origins (storyline)|''Origins]] storyline. Opening Cutscene After Michael Moore, Jason Baldwin, Scott Price, and Nikolai Badanov escape their holding cells and kill massive amounts of aliens, they are captured by elite aliens. The elite aliens take the four men to the queen's chamber. They are shoved on the floor. The queen then speaks in her native tonge, Bitchanese, and her servants leave. "You have tresspassed on our turf!" yells the alien queen. "Amazing! An alien species! I have so my many question!" says Price. "Silence!" shouts the queen, "What have you come for?". "We were sent by General Richard Gorman to find the true origins of Element 115," says Moore. "You're looking at it," says the queen. "I don't understand." "Allow me to explain..." begins the queen, "one hundred and ﻿three years ago, our kind created a substance we called 'Ununpentium'. We found this element to be very dangerous to our kind, so we launched it to Earth. When it arrived in, what you call, 1903, we began contacting the Nazis to tell them that a piece of the element had landed somehow in swamp near Japan. The Nazis gratiously accepted to new element. We told them that the element was named Ununpentium, and they simply called it 'Element 115'. They used the element to create a device known as the 'Pack-a-Punch Machine', time travel, and teleportation, something we had create eons before." "Why the Nazis?" asks Moore. "They agreed to give us any technology they create. Unfortunately, they didn't meet their end of the deal, so we abducted them and took them to our planet." "So why do you want us?" asks Baldwin. "You're sender, Gorman, informed us that you were coming. He said something about removing a thorn in his side." The four men's eyes grew wide. "That fucker," whispers Baldwin. Now that you know our secret, you must be terminated. Guards! Seize them!". Ten elite alien guards approach the men. Fortunately, they still have their Colt M1911 .45s, and they quickly pull them out and shoot the guards. Suddenly, the queen dissapears, and aliens enter the room, bent on killing the four men. Enemies *Aliens - The Aliens make their first appearance in this map. They are unique because they are the only enemy in this map. Aliens will move just like zombies and have different speeds: walk, speed walk, run, and sprint. When shot, they will sometimes emit green blood. Their skin is green as well. Some aliens will try to dodge bullets. Weapons '''Pistols *M9 *USP .45 *Desert Eagle *Colt M1911 .45 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *PP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *UMP45 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *ACR *AKM *M4A1 *M16A4 *TAR-21 *FAMAS *SCAR-H 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M240 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Striker 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 .50cal 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Sun Gun Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as the previous version. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in this map look exactly like the versions from "Five". Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine Perk-a-Colas *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer ﻿﻿ ﻿ Category:A Secret Revealed Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith